falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
T-60 power armor (Fallout 76)
}} The T-60 power armor is a piece of power armor in Fallout 76. Background As with other power armor models, the T-60 is designed for a single operator. Compared to the T-45, the T-60 is much more heavily armored, although it lacks the sophisticated armor pattern of the T-51. The end result is an extremely protective armor system, though protection comes at the expense of agility and a reduction in battlefield awareness, as the additional power pack armor plating reduces rear visibility together with the oversized pauldrons. As usual for T-series power armor, the helmet completes the ensemble and includes an air filtration system, a bullet-proof vision slit, an electric lamp, and external ports that allow the operator to listen to his surroundings and double as attachments points for extensions. The standard upgrade is a drop-down ocular.Armor appearance in Fallout 76. Any shortcomings of the T-60 were compensated for through deployment: a T-60 power armor unit was usually deployed with support from light infantry units, equipped with energy weapons.Fallout 76 intro After the Great War, T-60 power armor became a rare sight until the reformed Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Arthur Maxson recovered a substantial number of these suits (or T-45 conversion packs) and adopted the T-60 as the service uniform of its soldiers.Brotherhood of Steel forces in Fallout 76 use it as standard power armor. Characteristics The T-60 power armor is intended to be a suit designed for use in heavily irradiated zones, offering top of the line radiation protection that's second only to the X-01. Its ballistic protection lags behind X-01's by less than 10% (and is dwarfed by the unique Ultracite power armor, but that's a special, high-maintenance suit for most purposes), and is outclassed by the X-01 in terms of energy protection (but is comparable to Ultracite, differing by just 9 points). However, the T-60 offers only a little over 10% more ballistic and energy protection than the T-51, while being more expensive to maintain. As such, the T-51 is the optimal choice for regular usage, even if its radiation protection is less than half that of the T-60. The base level that T-60 pieces can be used at is 40. This armor set is a great all-around power armor that is very easy to repair, since it only requires aluminum, circuitry, plastic and steel; no screws or springs are required. Armor parts ;Level 40 ;Level 50 *Damage Resistance totals for armor only, power armor chassis adds 60/60/60 Repair Values as of the 1/29/2019 update, no changes in the 2/19/2019 update. Material * Material modifications are available after purchasing the necessary entitlement in the Atomic Shop. All paints require 2 oil, 2 plastic, and 2 steel per element. * Any exceptions to this rule are noted in the description field. The list does not include cosmetic transformations, which are covered separately. These include: ** War Rider, Pale Rider, Plague Rider, and Black Rider power armor set. ** Hellfire prototype reward in the ''Nuclear Winter'' mode. Brotherhood paints The player can collect Brotherhood rank paints for their set of T-60. Numbered from BOS I-VII, each is a potential quest reward for completing Forbidden Knowledge. You can only obtain a paint after the prior one has been learned. As of now, Initiate paint can no longer drop from Forbidden Knowledge. Note that the BOS IV paint will drop before BOS III, however, learning it will not effect any future paint rewards. * (BOS I) T-60 BOS initiate paint: A light grey suit with white details and an initiate rank emblem on the left forearm. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. * (BOS II) T-60 BOS knight paint: A dark grey suit with white details and a knight rank emblem on the left forearm. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. * (BOS IV) T-60 BOS knight CPT paint: A dark grey suit with white details and a knight captain rank emblem on the left forearm. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. * (BOS III) T-60 BOS knight SGT paint: A dark grey suit with white details and a knight sergeant rank emblem on the left forearm. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. * (BOS V) T-60 BOS officer paint: A matte black suit with orange details. Strangely, it does not have a rank emblem. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. * (BOS VI) T-60 BOS paladin paint: A matte black suit with orange details and a paladin rank emblem on the left forearm. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. * (BOS VII) T-60 BOS elder paint: A matte black suit with orange details and an elder rank emblem on the left forearm. It bears the Brotherhood of steel symbol on its chest. Locations Plans for crafting most mods are available from Vendor bot Phoenix at Watoga Shopping Plaza. Gallery Paints FO76 BOS knight power armor paint.png|BOS knight paint T-60 BOS officer paint.png|BOS officer paint T-60 BOS paladin paint.png|BOS paladin paint T-60 BOS elder paint.png|BOS elder paint FO76 American patriot power armor paint.png|Atomic Shop American patriot paint FO76 Camouflage power armor paint.png|Atomic Shop camouflage paint FO76 Vault-Tec power armor paint.png|Atomic Shop Vault-Tec paint FO76 Atomic Shop - Black Rider power armor skin.png|Atomic Shop Black Rider paint Babylon skin powerarmor skin inferno mk 1.png|Inferno M.K. I paint Babylon skin powerarmor skin inferno mk 2.png|Inferno M.K. II paint Babylon skin powerarmor skin inferno mk 3.png|Inferno M.K. III paint Josh-jay-blackrider.jpg|Black Rider power armor concept art by Josh Jay Josh-jay-warrider.jpg|War Rider power armor References Category:Fallout 76 power armor ru:Силовая броня T-60 (Fallout 76)